A Sketched Kiss A IchiRuki Short Story
by TheArtisticNote14
Summary: A sketched kiss.A short story about a wonderful day that turns to tragedy, or maybe in the end it turns into something wonderful, something wanted, Read to find out. Note: Contains a sketch by Rukia that is actually good.


**IchiRuki**

**"A Sketched Kiss"**

It was a nice, hot summer day. The sun was shining high in the sky as bird flew here and there. Ichigoand Rukia were walking down the street to the park, Rukia carrying her sketchbook, pencil, and her bag which was carried like a purse of course. She also wore a white sun dress, Ichigo just wearing a dark grey t-shirt and jeans. When they finally got to the park they went and sat down under a shady tree, and ,as soon as they did, Rukia began drawing something in her book. Ichigo watched her draw then looked up at the sky "Nice day, huh?" He turned his head towards Rukia, who was still drawing, but she stoped and looked at him also with a smile "Mmhm" She said quietly as she turned back to her sketchbook. Ichigo just watched her with a smile though, he couldn`t help but wonder what she was drawing. He then layed down, his hands under his head, and looked up at the white cloud filled sky. Rukia then sat her sketch book down in between Ichigo and her self and gazed up at the sky as well. Ichigo turned his head and looked at her, into her sapphire eyes, and for some reason it`s like she had no emotion. He sat up straight and faced her with a both worried and confused look "Something wrong Rukia..?" He said in a gentle and soft voice, one that he would always use when he was concerned and worried about her, the one that he would use when he knew she wasn`t alright. She just kept gazing up at the sky though, and when Ichigo looked up at it also he let out a sigh. The sun was now covered with large,grey clouds and the boom of thunder ruled over the voices of people talking. "It looks like it`s going to storm.." Rukia said in a sad and worried tone. Rukia was terribly afraid of storms, but to be honest, Ichigo didn`t like them so much either._** I lost her in the rain before... **_Ichigo thought to himself, flashbacks of when she left him to go back to Soul Society..to face her execution, as he continued to gaze at the cloudy sky. _**Gotta get her out of here. I hate seeing her scared like this..**_ He then stood up and looked down at Rukia then gave her his hand "Come on, we probably need to get home before it rains" He let out a slight smile to comfort her, but she just kept staring up at the sky as she was helped up. Rukia then began to gather her sketchbook and pencils, but it quickly started grabbed ahold of her hand and took off out of the park and towards home. Rukia had her sketchbook held tightly against her chest, trying to make sure it doesn`t get wet, both the book and the picture she drew since she didn`t close it. The two finally got to a small store that had an awning on it and rested. They began to ring some water out of their hair. Rukia then turned to Ichigo, looking concerned now about something, but looked down at her feet. Ichigo looked over at her then faced her, wonder what she wanted to say. "Rukia?" He said, loud enough so she could here, she looked back up at him, his hazeleyes looking concerned. She smiled weakly "It`s ok, it`s nothing.." Rukia said, then grabbed ahold of his hand, the two taking off once again. They ran, down the street,across the bridge, and all the way back to Ichigo`s house. When they finally got back home Rukia quickly slipped off her shoes and ran upstairs, Ichigo slowly walking behind her. Rukia quickly went over to the little closet area that she slept in, put her sketchbook down, and began to make sure that none of her drawings got wet, especially the one she drew today. Rukia turned around for a minute, just to see if Ichigo was still there, but she stiffned it seemed. Ichigo was changing shirts, he had a new one wrapped around his arms, ready to be slipped over his head, but for some reason he just kept looking out the window at the rain. Rukia couldn`t help but blush lightly, but she quickly shaked her head, turned around, and continued to check her sketchbook. Just the thought of this made her blush even more, so Rukia just forgot about it. She then smiled slightly, Ichigo was looking over her shoulder. "Hey,What are you doing over here Rukia?" He said in a gentle yet soft tone. Rukia then turned her head, looking at him. "Just seeing if my sketchbook was gonna make it after the rain." She said in a quiet voice. "Hmm.." Said Ichigo as he rested his chin gently on her shoulder while looking down at her sketchbook. This made Rukia smile slightly, but she really couldn`t hold it back. Ichigo then took his chin off her shoulder, stood up, reached over Rukia`s shoulder, got ahold of the book, and examined it. Rukia soun around, faceing him with anger "Hey! Give that back!" She yelled, but Ichigo stopped looking at her book, instead he looked up at her with a smile. He turned a page of her sketchbook and gazed at the drawing, smiling continuously. He then sat on the edge of his bed, setting the book down next to him, and grabbed her hand, bringer closer to him. Rukia looked at him, some-what confused "Whats gotten into you suddenly?" Rukia said, still confused as ever, but he just kept smiling wide. Ichigo then stood up, still having ahold of her hand, leaned down towards her, and kissed her. She didn`t resist though, because she kissed back. She opened one eye slightly though and looked down at her sketchbook. At the top, in large letters, wrote "A Sketched Kiss" and there, at the bottom of the title, was her and Ichigo kissing in the rain. Sure they weren`t in the rain, but at this point she could care less..

* * *

This is just a short story I made about my favorite couple from Bleach! :]] Review please! I know it might not be as good, but Im trying here!


End file.
